


Drunk Story

by kis



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Henry, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Abe avait pu laisser son ami s’enivrer ainsi ?! Surtout Henry !! Henry, l’homme qui était toujours propret sur lui-même, jamais un pli de travers, l’homme qui avait toujours le dernier mot, ce même homme avec une intelligence hors du commun, faisant passer Sherlock Holmes pour un simple camé. En parlant du loup, ce dernier buvait son mojito cul-sec sous le regard ébahie de Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Story

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuuuuur! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS sur la belle série "Forever". J'espère que vous apprécierez un drunk!Henry, car moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire!
> 
> ENJOY!

**DRUNK STORY**

 

*****

******

 

Offrant son visage détendu à la douce bise de New-York, la détective Jo Martinez esquissa un léger sourire apaisé avant de continuer à longer le fleuve Hudson qui reflétait une pâle couleur orange, celui du soleil qui s'exhibait une dernière fois avant de laisser sa place à la lune.

La journée de la jeune femme avait été des plus paisibles. Un meurtre assez simple à résoudre grâce à l'aide d'Henry. L'histoire d'un banquier qui trompait sa femme pendant des années. Cependant le portefaix l'avait avoué à cette dernière, pensant pouvoir sauver ce qu'il restait de son mariage. Malgré ses bonnes intentions, le banquier n'avait pas pris en compte sa maîtresse du genre vipérine qui avait décidée de se venger en faisant avaler du poison au pauvre vieillard.

C'était grâce à l'odeur caractérielle du parfum de la maîtresse qui planait lourdement dans la pièce où avait eu lieu le meurtre, un mélange sucrée avec de la papaye, qu'Henry et Jo avait compris que cette dernière avait tué le banquier.

Profitant des derniers éclats du soleil, Jo effectua un dernier pas de danse pour saluer cette journée avant de presser le pas pour rencontrer toute l'équipe au bar.

Henry avait été convié et avait pour une fois accepté de ne pas se terrer dans son appartement et avait même invité son ami et colocataire, Abraham.

 

*

**

 

Poussant les grosses portes battantes du bar, Jo ne put s'empêcher de plisser du nez. L'odeur lourde de l'alcool mêlé au tabac froid la rendait nauséeuse sans compter sur le fait qu'un apprenti chanteur se prenant pour un Mickael Jackson chantait affreusement mal « _Blue Suede Shoes_ » d'Elvis Presley.

Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à la scène où se tenait l'horreur du siècle, la jeune femme s'invita à la tablée qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle, loin de l'odeur pestilentielle mais pas assez loin de l'homme qui torturait l'assemblé.

Dos à la scène, Jo fit un sourire à chacun, notant les visages mi-figue, mi-raisin, avant de s'apercevoir de l'absence de son ami et collègue, Henry.

-Où est Henry ? cria Jo pour se faire entendre par-dessus la cacophonie de la salle.

-Il… ène ! tempêta Abe avant de boire son whisky cul-sec.

-Il est chez Hélène ? questionna bizarrement Jo, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que Lucas s'étouffait de son côté avec son coca, essayant de calmer un rire nerveux.

_Nom d'une pipe en bois, c'était qui cette Hélène ?_

Posant ses deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez, Hanson montra d'une main molle la scène où se produisait le show de l'horreur. Suivant doucement le bras d'Hanson, la jeune détective posa ses yeux ambre sur ceux d'Henry qui avait du mal à se tenir sur la scène, les vêtements dépareillés, une grande première pour la jeune femme qui le voyait toujours avec des vêtements impeccables et son éternel flegme gallois qui ne le quittait pas en toutes occasions.

La bouche grande ouverte, le regard choqué de Jo faisait des allers-retours entre la tablée aux visages dépités et Henry qui effectuait le refrain d'une manière plus que catastrophique

_Drink my liquor_

_From an …_ **hips!** _... old fruitjar_

_Do anything that you want to do, but, uh-uh_

_Honey lay off of my shoes_

Et c'est ainsi qu'Henry clôtura son petit concert d'un moonwalk particulièrement douteux. Le bel homme accueillit les sifflements par un petit sourire et une courbette avant de poser son regard sur Jo. Gratifiant la femme d'un sourire niais, le médecin légiste fit de grands gestes désordonnés vers la belle brune avant de reprendre le micro, pour le plus grand désespoir de chacun.

-Jjjjjj…ooooooh ! Te voil…àà ! Je _coff coff_ t'attendais ce soir ! Diiis moi… tu es parrrrticulièrement jolie ce soir ! Ma foi, tu es tout le temps jolie ! Tu mérites uuuune chanson.. Aaaaa ton nom ! Maestro, mettez moi « _Pretty Woman_ » !

Sous la huée des personnes présentes, Henry débuta la chanson des pires manières, massacrant sans pitié les pauvres oreilles du public.

-Sortez-moi ce gros naze ! hurla un biker visiblement au bout du rouleau, suivi par des soupirs exaspérés. QUE SA FEMME LE FASSE SORTIR !

Sous les regards moqueurs d'Abe, Lucas, Hanson et Reece, Jo, déjà rouge foncé à cause de son abruti d'ami, devint rouge pivoine. La belle détective lâcha un faible « _Ce n'est pas mon mari_ » avant d'accourir au secoure d'Henry qui commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

 

*

**

 

Le visage enfouie dans ses mains, Jo lâcha un gros soupire. Comment Abe avait pu laisser son ami s'enivrer ainsi ?! Surtout Henry ! Henry, l'homme qui était toujours propret sur lui-même, jamais un pli de travers, l'homme qui avait toujours le dernier mot, ce même homme avec une intelligence hors du commun, faisant passer Sherlock Holmes pour un simple camé. En parlant du loup, ce dernier buvait son mojito cul-sec sous le regard ébahie de Lucas.

-Vous êtes incroyable ! souffla l'assistant à son supérieur. Plus tard j'aimerai être comme vous !

Reece, le visage stoïque, fusilla de son regard de pierre, Lucas, qui commençait à se tasser sur lui-même.

-En moins alcoolique ! Bien sûr ! rigola le pauvre jeune homme, la voix chevrotante.

-Alors Henry ! débuta Abe, la voix pleine de malice. Comme ça, tu étais prêt à chanter une chanson pour Jo, mmh ?!

Recrachant l'eau qu'elle buvait, Jo pesta contre Abe, le suppliant d'arrêter, cherchant du regard un soutien quelconque.

-Bien sûr ! ricana Henry, posant son verre à l'envers. Jjjjooo, tu es juste… trop trop belle, une véritable souuurce d'inspiration au quotidien.

Hanson siffla d'admiration, cognant la pauvre Jo avec son coude en lui assurant qu'elle avait un amoureux. Quant à Reece, cette dernière essayait de cacher tant bien que mal son sourire derrière sa serviette. Abe et Lucas abordaient tous deux des yeux plus gros qu'une balle de golf. Ça aurait été vraiment drôle si ce n'était pas désespérant pour Jo.

-Une source d'inspiration, mmh ? questionna Abe, un énorme sourire sadique planant sur son visage.

-Stop Abe ! siffla Jo, rubiconde.

-Ma muse ! souffla Henry, la tête posée contre la table en bois vernis.

Papillonnant des yeux, Henry poussa un gros bâillement avant de marmotter dans son coin.

-Je vous aime tous ! Même toi Lucas ! Mais j'aime Jo encore plus. Tellement plus que je compte plus tard lui faire tout une portée. Plein de petits mini Jo et Henry…

Alors qu'Henry ronflait tel un bienheureux dans son coin, plus personne ne parlait dans la tablée, tous choqués par les propos tenus par le médecin légiste. Pendant qu'une centaine d'anges passaient au-dessus d'eux, Hanson et Reece avaient la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'Abe digérait tant bien que mal l'information. Allait-il enfin devenir un grand frère après toutes ces années ?

Le cadet de la table, Lucas, fixait d'un œil vide Jo, qui, cette dernière avait pris une jolie teinte vermeille. Son cœur avait fait une embardée monstre quand Henry avait déclaré son envie de… lui faire « toute une portée ».

-Eh bah putain… souffla Hanson, mettant fin au silence gêné de la tablée. Jo, prépares toi, tu vas avoir du boulot dans les prochains années à venir !

-Je vous dois des jours de congés ! agréa la chef de la police, sirotant sa bière, ignorant le regard dépité de Jo.

Ce fut Abe qui enfonça le couteau dans la plaie avec son éternel sourire sadique au visage.

-Je suppose que si mon pè… mon très chère ami Henry veux te faire une « portée », on sera tous capable d'être parrains et marraine non ?

Dépitée par le soutien inexistant de ses collègues, Jo enfouie son visage dans ses mains, grognant et maudissant Henry de tout son être pour le restant de la soirée.

**Author's Note:**

> Une review et Henry vous fera un show spécialement pour vous!


End file.
